It's Okay
by The innocent and the young
Summary: 'But her eyes hand't changed, they were still grey like an on coming storm, like winter, like the North.' set 5 years in the future. just a little something of Arya and Gendry meeting again after she returns to Weseros. may be carried on a few chapters
1. Chapter 1

_It's amazing what one can write in a History lesson while she avoids doing work. So yes, this is my first ever ASoIaF/GoT story, also my first ever Arya/Gendry. So if it's a little ooc or crappy, let me say sorry in advance. _

_But hey ho, here you go. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL PERSON._

* * *

It had to be a dream, there was no other explanation for what he was seeing in front of him. Her hair was longer, almost to the middle of her back, messy from the long ride she'd surely had. Mud splattered the bottom of her brown trousers, turning the fabric a different colour, hugging to her legs where they might have once hung lose. But he knew it was her by the sword at her belt, tied securely around her waist, thin and delicate, made just right for a 9 year old girls hand. He must have looked odd to the people in the inn, stood in the doorway staring at a girl, no, a womans back, because that's what she was now, a woman grown.

"Seven hells." he muttered stepping into the the inn to allow the door enough room to close. Any head not looking at him was now, including her. Any doubt he had vanished when he saw her face, her eyes. The baby fat was gone from her face and in it's place left the skin had drawn tight over her check bones, giving the impression she hand't eaten in a long time. But her eyes hand't changed, they were still grey like an on coming storm, like winter, like the North. It was really her, and if he was dreaming, he'd take it over the reality of her being dead.

"Arya?"

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face for something, looking in his eyes, doing what he'd done moments before. A part of her wanted to run away from the feelings stirring inside her, run and hide, but even she knew there was no chance of that. He wouldn't let her run, not this time.

"Gendry?"The name sounded strange and foreign on her tongue where it had once been right. His shoulders where broader, filling out what little of a boys frame he had once had, but his hair was still the same. Unruly on his head, falling into his eyes as he said her name, his eyes looking her over, those blue eyes that seemed to tell her everything. They were looking her over like she was some sort of dream that would vanish.

"Arya? It's you. It's really you." He sounded stupid even to his own ears, but he couldn't help himself, not now when she was so close to him.

"Who'd you think I am stupid."she said, reverting back to using the name 'stupid' like a defense.

"We all thought you were dead. Everyone thought it. I thought it." there was pain in his eyes she noticed, a pain she's caused.

"I...I...I'm not. And if I was, I didn't think you'd mind, you left me remember? You left me to join Beric and his stupid brotherhood." She didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it had, but only when Gendry flinched slightly did she realise how it must have sounded. She was more angry about it then she'd realised.

"That's not true. I searched for you when you disappeared. I searched that whole forest and every other place we went, I looked for you. Everywhere! You're the one who walked out that night, remember? If you'd just _stayed _The Hound wouldn't have gotten you, wouldn't have taken you! When we heard you were spotted near the Twins during the Red Wedding, we all thought...we thought you were _dead. _No one saw you after that, no one. And then when that stupid rumor got to uh about you marrying Bolton, that's when we knew it wasn't true. Not you, you wouldn't marry him, you'd sooner die." He'd stepped closer to her while he'd been talking, part of him knew this wasn't how this was meant to go, he shouldn't be shouting at her. But he couldn't stop.

"I...I didn't kn-" she'd stared talking, trying to defend herself from him words, but he cut in before she could get far.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you let us, let _me _know you were okay? Seven hells Arya! Where were you! It's been _5_ years!"

She didn't know what made her do it, one moment she was stood looking at him, tears slowly forming in his eyes from the stress of his words, the next she was running at him and jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, they way she'd once hugged Jon, all those years ago.

He hadn't expected it, but there she was, clinging to him like it was all she could do, and his arms wounded themselves around her waist, holding her close as her feet dangled from the ground. He was still taller then her, by a head at least. She smelt the same as she had all those years ago, of wood and leaves and horses and the North. Still the North clung to her like it was it's last hope, like she was clinging to him now.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I did leave you. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." She mumbled softly against his shoulder, closing her eyes to block out the tears. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay. You're here now, you're back, you're alive. It's okay. You can go home now. It's okay." He was well awere he was repeating himself and of the confused looks the people of the inn where giving them, but he didn't care. She was alive, living and breathing and that's all that mattered right then. Whatever was coming or going to happen could wait, because this wasn't a dream and everything suddenly seemed okay.

* * *

_Thoughts on what you think of it would be greatly accepted, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Because i was asked to write more..so well yes here is more. Again sorry if it seems a little ooc it was the best I could do. _

_ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL PEOPLE._

* * *

He still couldn't believe she was there, really physically there. Not just his imagination or a dream. She was really there. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night and just have to look across the room to see her curled up under the thin blanket, her breathing the only thing he could here, light and slow, before he'd be able to go back to sleep again. Knowing she was still there and that everything was okay.

Sometimes she'd sit at the table the whichever inn they were at and look around. Watch the people come and go, seeing with her eyes the way Syrio had once taught her to do. The land had changed, and the people had toughened up, but they were still the same at heart. Still after the next gold dragon or story to tell. Then her eyes would travel and find him sat opposite, looking everywhere like her own. And then she'd know everything really was okay because he was there with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked one night while they sat sharing some food with their little money, staying to themselves.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked half raising his eyes to look at her, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I don't know...the moss doesn't seem to make sense anymore." Arya said smiling at their old shared joke.

"You're going home." he said laughing at her own joke and the shocked look on her face.

"Y..you mean...Winterfell?" she asked suddenly feeling worried about their destination, about what she would find there.

Gendry nodded, watching her carefully. He'd known that there were two ways she could take the information, be happy or freak out and run. Gendry himself didn't know what would be there when reached the North's heart, if it would be in ruins as it was rumored or well underway of being re-built. All he knew was he was going to take her home, like she'd wanted to be taken 5 years ago.

"Your brothers are there...and your sister too. They're re-building it. Though I think they still think you're dead, but...well I thought...I thought it was time you went home." he struggled to find the words for a while, not knowing how to say it.

"You're going to take me home?" She asked her voice small as she looked down at the table, tracing the woods grain with her eyes.

"If you'll let me. The North needs you back, you're _family _needs you back." he said his eyes on her the whole time, never leaving her face, or the part of her face he could see.

It shocked her when the conflict of emotion started inside her. Two sides wanting the same thing, but one always reminding her that last time people died. So many people and she'd never got there, not even close. But she wanted that to the different this time, she wanted to believe he'd get her home where the others had failed.

"The last time someone promised to get me home they died..." she said lifting her head to look at him now, her eyes searching his face for something. Any sign he was lying or would leave again, but all she found was care and fear, fear for her or him, she didn't know.

"I swear to you by the gods old and new, that I will get you home to Winterfell, even if it's the last thing I do. I _will _get you home Arya, I will." he could hear the intensity in his own voice and by the look in her eyes, it was plastered all over his face as well.

They just looked at each other for a while, both of them gauging the other, trying to find fault in their words but coming up with nothing. He was going to take her home, and she was going to go.

"Home...I'm going to go home...Winterfell...home..." she repeated the words to herself as if unsure that they were right. Home. It was such a strange and long off concept, and after she'd come to terms with the fact she wasn't likely to go home again, it was a shock to. "...home.."

"I don't know how long it will take us, but we'll get there eventually. Hopefully without getting to lost, otherwise we might have to start following your moss again." he said smiling a little at her

"You're going to take me home. Gendry I...I don't know what to say...how to say thank you. This...I..."she trailed off trying to look for the words that would show how grateful she was. Though she knew she'd be able to get home herself, the idea of Gendry being with her made the prospect all that more better.

Gendry shook his head at her making his hair fall clumsily into his eyes and blocking out his vision slightly. Before he could move his hand to shift it away, Arya's was there softly pushing it aside then before drawing her hand back to her, as if unsure of what she'd just done herself.

"Sorry." she said quickly.

"No, no it's fine. And you...you don't have to say thank you. Just know that you'll be back where you belong will be enough. No thank you necessary." his voice was quiter then he'd expected it to be.

They sat there for a while longer, neither saying anything just looking at the table or the food or the people rushing around outside, but not each other. Slowly, very slowly Arya was getting the pieces of her life back together and Gendry was helping her. Slowly everything was starting to seem okay again.


	3. Chapter 3

_See, I quite like this chapter and the next one which I shall post tomorrow. Also, thank you to the people that have reviewed, you're all every nice. ALL RIGHT BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL PERON._

* * *

They travelled a lot, moving around as they slowly made their way North. Sometimes they'd sleep outside, under the shelter of the trees, each curled under a cloak and thin blanket, a fire supplying little heat as the night drew on. Sometimes when it was really cold and the threat of snow was in the air, they'd huddle next to each other. Back to chest, huddled under cloaks and blankets, using each other to stay warm.

Gendry smiled lightly as she curled her legs behind her, he was use to the way she slept by now. Curling her legs behind her and placing her hands together like she was praying under her head for support. But on the nights when they slept next to each other, she'd use his arm to support her head, leaning her back on his chest. During the night when he couldn't sleep he'd listen to her breathing and wonder what she'd been through in the past 5 years, where she'd been and what would happen once they reach Winterfell. Did she know what it would be like? The war may have dwindled and leaked away from the North, but much destruction had happened there, or so the rumours said. In truth he'd never been further North then the Trident, and yet there he was, sleeping in a forest working his way to Winterfell with one of its Lady's.

Sometimes when he looked at her small frame laying next his own, he'd wonder if she'd ever tell him the truth. There was more to her tale then just living in Braavos, but he knew if she wanted to tell him, he'd have to wait, and after living for 5 years thinking she was dead, waiting a little longer for some little truths wouldn't hurt so much. He shifts slightly, trying his best not to disturb her sleep. In the morning they'd saddle up and ride on again for another day, each day getting that bit closer.

"You should get some sleep." She muttered quietly next to him her eyes still closed but her mind awake.

"I thought you were asleep." He said stupidly.

Arya laughed lightly. In truth she was asleep for a while but she'd woken up after having one of those dreams again. The one where she was her lost direwolf, but instead of tearing apart men or prey, she was running and running fast, a pack following behind her but she didn't stop. It was like she was after something, someone. Arya had woken up when the direwolf had run through some river. Part of the dream scared her but also made her feel relived, perhaps Nymeria was still alive.

"I was stupid." She said.

"I think there's an inn a day's ride away from here if we want a real bed for a night." Gendry said changing the subject. "It's getting colder every night."

Arya just nodded, not really know what else to say. Staying in an inn for a night would do them both good, somewhere warm with hot food.

"Sounds like a plan."

They both grew quite after that, neither one saying anything, both lost in their own thoughts. Arya kept her back to him, not wanting him to see her face and the light tear tracks that were present. She knew he wouldn't judge her nor ask her why she was crying, but it was a sign of weakness, crying, and she couldn't be seen as weak. Not now when she was so close to home, but yet it was home she was crying form. She wasn't childish enough to believe it would be the same or that everyone she had left there would still be there, but it scared her not knowing what lay ahead. Would there even still be a castle? Would the walls with their magic heat still be standing? Or the godswood, a layer of read leaves covering the ground, still be present? If she closed her eyes, she could see it all clearly in her head.

The castle, so large and vast, running around the halls with her brothers, sitting in a stuffy room with Sansa, sitting quietly in the godswood with her father, her mother brushing out her tangled hair in her chamber. But none of that would ever happen again. Robb was dead, Jon was at the wall, Bran was a cripple, Rickon was wild as the place he came from, Sansa was a true lady, her father was dead and so was her mother. _It won't truly feel like home anymore, I don't know why I'm going back, _she thought to herself as she roughly brushed away her tears.

'_Because you are a Stark of Winterfell, and Winterfell shall always be your home, winter has come and now it's time to face it.' _The voice whispering in her head sounded like her father's like her mind sometimes did, giving her a voice she would listen to. _Home._ Still a word she was re-learning, step by step. _Home._ And when I get home? She wanted to ask, what then? No voice in her head answered her this time. Just the wind in the air and Gendry breathing next to her. When he rolled on to his side, draping an arm over her stomach, she tensed for a second before relaxing. It was something small and so natural, but it gave her her answer. When she got home, no matter what she found, everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so I really do enjoy this one, so yes here it is. Enjoy. ALL RIGHT BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL PEOPLE._

* * *

It had been two nights since they'd left the inn and every day it grew colder and every night it grew colder still. It was taking them longer then he'd have thought, working their way along the empty bumpy roads. They'd both agreed that staying away from the Kings Road would be safer for them.

"Seven hells is it always this cold up here?" He asked teeth chattering slightly as he pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders.

"We're in the North, what did you expect, stupid?" she countered his question with her own, laughing as he shivered. Arya was in her element, cold winds, sudden snow, it was like the North was welcoming her home with a winter.

"Didn't think it would be this cold." he muttered watching as her hands fumbled with the flint to light a fire "Aren't you cold at all?" he asked slipping his arms out from his cloak and taking the flint from her.

Arya shrugged, letting Gendry take the flint and watching as he struck a spark.

"A little, but I never thought I'd get to feel this cold again, so I'm not complaining."

Gendry nodded sitting down next to her near the fire. It made sense, he though, if I thought I'd never get to feel the heat of a forge again, I'd welcome it with open arms too.

They sat in silence for a while. Howls could be heard in the forest surrounding them, the padding for feet on sodden ground. It was the first time the wolves had chosen to approach them so closely, but this time felt different. Perhaps it was the slight shift in the wind or the sound of more that ten paws on ground, but it put Gendry on edge and made Aray's hand shoot to her sword. By the time the first wold emerged they were both on their feet, scanning the area. The first few to step through the trees were ordinary, no bigger then an average wolf. Then the leader stepped in, paws padding softly, each step leaving an imprint on the ground. She was bigger then the rest, much bigger, towering twice the size of the largest wolf present.

Arya tensed slight when she saw the lead wolf, knowing straight away she was no wolf. _Is it her?_ the dark grey coat was mattered with bud, grey mixing with brown and she was a lot bigger then she'd been when she last saw her, but her eyes were the same. Yellow and alive with fire, looking right at her.

"Nymeria?" she whispered carefully, testing the name. The she-wolf looked at her, eyes boring into hers, its head silting sideways as in in question. There was a look of recognition in the direwolfs eyes, like she knew the name. A low growl came from her mouth.

Arya took a deep breath before taking a tentative step forward, pushing her arm in front of her.

"Arya... what are you doing?" Gendry asked stepping towards her, a hand on her shoulder ready to pull her back.

"Trust me." was all she said her eyes never leaving the direwolf. _Come on, you know me, I know you know me, _she thought to herself shrugging off Gendry's hand and stepping forward again. It was a tense few seconds in which the girl and the wolf looked at each other before the wold leaned out its neck and nuzzled her hand.

Gendry let out a shocked sound as he watched Arya put her arms around the wolf. It was an odd sight, the girl, the woman, reunited with her wolf. Nymeria licked her face and nuzzled her arms, sniffing the new scents and finding the old.

"This is your wolf? The one you had to lose?" Gendry asked eyeing the other wolves around them. "Seven hells, this the pack that people said were killing the the South, the ones working with the North."

"She was only doing what she knows, protecting the me, and when she can't do that, protect the North. It's her home as much as mine." Arya said kneeling next to the wolf and only coming up to her neck. "Say hello?"

He frowned at her, eye the direwolf carefully before stepping towards the pair, stopping two steps away. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...hi." he said sounding stupid.

Arya let out a laugh as she watched him say hi awkwardly. Nymeria turned her head towards him, eyeing him carefully. Slowly the direwolf closed the short gap between them and sniffed at Gendry. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as he stiffened and didn't move.

"She wont hurt you, you know. Not unless you hurt me."

"You sure about that?" he asked his eyes shifting down the look at the Nymeria still sniffing at him, he saw Arya nod. Slowly he crouched down in front of the direwolf, and shakily put a hand on front shoulder, feeling the soft fur of her coat. Nymeria didn't move or growl or try to bite him, which he took for a good sign.

"See? She likes you." Arya said as she watched Gendry pat Nymeria. A sense of relief washed over her, knowing she had her wolf back. If she had a check list of all the things she had lost and all the things she wanted back, she'd be able to across off two by now, she thought. A boy, a wolf, next a sister, then 3 remanning brothers, then a home.

"Heh, she's not to scary. Pretty friendly really. Kinda like you." Gendry said looking at her over the top of Nymeria's head.

"Did you just call me a direwolf?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at him, trying to keep her voice serious.

"Yes m'lady, I believe I just did." He said ginning at her. "But it's a good thing. Better to be a wolf then a lion or a stag. A wolf can survive the winter and the summer, can run to a fight and away and live to see everything better. A lion's to proud the know when to let down and a stag will be killed by the first sight of steel, but the wolf...no, the wolf keeps on leaving." He said his tone suddenly serious.

Arya bit her lip, suddenly a little neverous about what he expected of her. _Don't be stupid. He doesn't expect anything, _she thought.

"Wolves can still die though." She said quietly, her mind racing back to the day Ned Starks head had fallen to the ground, the blood staining the stone, Sansa passed out. She swallowed down the tears threatening to spill over.

"I know. But they die with a pride the other don't have. This wolf...she'd got just as much of the North in her as you have." Gendry said getting to his feet again and walking towards her a little. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Arya shook her head. It was funny in a way, that Gendry seemed to know her better then she knew herself. _I am Arya Stark, I am a wolf, Winterfell is my home and Winter is always coming. _

"We should...should get eat and get some sleep...it'll be another long day tomorrow." She muttered looking him in the eyes. _Such blue eyes, _she thought to herself, curing silently as she felt a blush spread up her cheeks. She could feel Gendry looking at her oddly.

"Don't just stand there stupid. Get some more wood to keep the fire going." Arya snapped trying to sound more like herself. Gendry laughed at her and walked cautiously past two of the wolves around them.

"You made a new pack, just like me." She whispered to the direwolf as she brushed against her side. "We'll be home soon, and the pack will be bigger and it wont feel so broken anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

_There was no sound other than that of her feet on the stone floor, padding down the stairs. It was a sad silence when it use to be full of noise. People walking, children running, men shouting, and the sound of metal on metal. That was no more now. Nothing but silence reminds. She rounded a corner, the only light coming from the touch in her hand, it was cold she realised. It was never cold. Even in the middle of the worst snows, it was never cold like it was no. Something in her told her to run back the way she came, but she wouldn't do that. Not when something seemed to be drawing her in._

_Arya followed the steps outside, taking in a sharp breath as she looked around. It was empty. Deserted. A thin layer of soot covered everything. The ground, the burnt out buildings, the sickening lumps on the ground that resembled bodies. It took everything in her not to keel over and retch at the site of them. Burnt flesh, hollow eyes that stared at her accusingly. She tried to shout but her voice wouldn't work. No words came out, and all she could do was stand helplessly as their voices shouted in her head, screamed for help and yelled mean words._

'_I'm sorry!' she wanted to shout. The words got louder and she dropped the torch in her hand, covering her ears with her palms, wanting the voices to stop. Old Nan was screaming in pain, Hodor said his name over and over, each times ripping through her heart like ice, Measter Luwin with his face calm as ever at the flames licked it away, Mikken shouting at her, saying it was her fault. And Bran and Rickon, pleading with her to help them, to pull them from the flames. Shouting for her save them, and she couldn't. There was nothing that she could do but listen to them scream as they burned alive._

She woke up with tears on her face and a sob trying to exit her mouth. _It's not real_, she told herself, trying to get her breathing even again. She reached out a hand to her left trying to find Nymeria, but she wasn't there. It was still night and the direwolf was probably out hunting. Arya felt alone and cold since she'd first arrived back in Westeros. Hugging her arms around her body, she sniffed loudly, trying in vain to stop the tears. _It wasn't real._ But it had felt so real.

"Arya?" Gendy whispered her name in the darkness, pushing himself up with one arm. He'd been awake for hours, watching the sky and listening to her breath next to him, so when she'd cried out in her sleep he was worried. "Are you okay?"

"S'nothing. Leave me alone." She said in a horse voice, like she was holding back as much pain as she could.

Gendry hesitated, deciding what he should do. Leave her alone like she asked or help? It wasn't a hard question. He placed a hand in the middle of her back lightly, but enough to let her know.

She didn't know why she did it, but she rolled over and pushed herself up, flinging her arms around his neck in one swift movement. Burying her head in his shoulder, Arya let herself cry silently. She didn't know why she was letting him see her like this, or why she was letting him _hold_ her like that, but it felt right. He was warm, like he'd never left the forge and the smell of metal and fire seemed to cling to his very skin, it was a comforting scent to her.

He was shocked at first, feeling her arms circle around his neck, her hands holding on to the back of his top, but he got over it soon enough when she started crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. Gendry could smell the dirt on her, the sweat and rain and the North. Always the North. It was a part of her, like a hammer was a part of him. Part of him wanted to ask what was wrong, to make her tell him, but he wouldn't. He couldn't. There was something about seeing her so venerable, so open, that made him keep his mouth closed. If she wanted to tell him, she would.

They sat like that for a while, Gendry awkwardly holding her up as she clung to him crying. There wasn't much noise, she could even cry silently he noted, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel her shaking with each contained sob. Arya wanted to tell him, the explain why she was suddenly acting like she was.

"They were dead. All of them. Burnt and broken." She said after she'd cried all the tears she could, but still holding on to him, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Who were?" Gendry asked gently his breath ruffling her hair.

"The people at Winterfell. Bran and Rickon as well. They were asking for me to save them and I couldn't. I couldn't Gendry; all I could do was sit there and listen." She wasn't quite sure why she was telling him, she only knew it felt right to tell him. _He's your best friend, that's all._

"They're not though. Bran and Rickon, they're both alive. Both waiting for you at Winterfell. Your sister too. They're not dead Arya."

"Are you sure? How can you be sure?"

"Because the whole of the North can't lie can it? And there's been letter too, from Bran and Jon, all over the place. They're alive, that much is certain. They didn't burn with Winterfell."

She nodded into his shoulder no knowing what else to say.

"You should get some more sleep. Another hour at least before we get going again" Gendry said easing himself away from her slightly, just enough to look at her face. "You look awful m'lady."

"Oh shut up." She said punching him lightly on the shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Okay. Sleep. But...d-don't leave me?" she asked shyly, her voice just above a whisper that Gendy couldn't be sure he'd heard her right.

"I...I won't. I'll stay right here." He said.

This time when she curled up next to him and nestled her head on his arm, it felt different. Like she needed him more than even she knew. He kept her safe and sane, he held her when she cried and never asked why, she knew he wouldn't care about what she'd done, but still couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Thank you." Was the last thing she muttered before closing her eyes and drifting back into sleep, this time full of snow and heat and laughter.

"It's okay." Was all Gendry said as he draped one arm over her stomach.


End file.
